Harry Potter And The Dark Prince Of Light
by Shin Kaien
Summary: Harry Potter & his friends all thought the battle against the Dark Lord was over and they could live their lives in pease now that the long lasting nightmare was done... Or was it? Join Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpious Malfoy as they go on their own Hogwarts adventure! And could Voldemort really have had a son?


**A/N:**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short but I didn't want to do anything after the dream part. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't want to make it too vivid either so I had to settle for this instead. This is my first Harry Potter story so please no flames they will just be used to brew Harry's potions! **

**Disclaimer****:**

**I own nothing in this chapter!**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rolling!**

* * *

**Harry Potter And The Dark Prince Of Light.**

**Chapter 1: The Dream****.**

* * *

He was lying on the ground. The smell of the forest filled his nostrils or what past as his nostrils. He could feel the cold hard ground beneath his back, and the back of his head throbbed because he had hit the ground hard after the blast went off and sent him flying. Every inch of him ached, and the place where whatever had hit him felt like the bruise of an iron-clad punch. He tried to get his bearings straight and was able to see the body of a boy who looked to be around the age of 17 then he heard a voice

"My Lord... my Lord..." A female voice called.

It was Bellatrix's voice, and she spoke as if to a lover. Voldemort did not pay any attention to her and allowed his mind to wonder about the situation around him. He knew that there were other people in the area because he could see them just standing there gawking at what happened, and he knew his wand was still there because he could feel it clutched in his hand. But what about the boy?boy "My Lord..." Bellatrix said again. "That will do," Voldemort said waving her off.

Several people were backing away from him. Desperate to see what was happening and why. Voldemort got to his feet as various Death Eaters were hurrying away from him, returning to the crowd lining the clearing. Bellatrix alone remained behind, kneeling beside him. He looked around and saw that, the Death Eaters have been huddled around him because he had fallen to the ground as well. Something had obviously happened when he had hit the boy with the Killing Curse. Had he too collapsed? It seemed like it. He had briefly fallen unconscious and he had now returned... "My Lord, let me see if-" Bellatrix asked with concern. "I do not require assistance." Voldemort said coldly, and though he could not see it, Bellatrix frowned and withdrew her helpful hand. "The boy... Is he dead?" He asked.

There was a complete silence in the clearing. Nobody approached the boy, but he could see their concentrated gaze on the boy; it seemed to him, they were hesitant and fearful as if the boy would jump up and attack them or something. "Bunch of cowards!" He thought then pointed his wand at Bellatrix's sister. "You!" he said and fired off a beam at her. Narcissa Malfoy gave out a small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead or not." Voldemort ordered. Narcissa walked over and bent down and listened for a heart beet then slowly stood. "He is dead!" She called to the watchers. And now they shouted, now they yelled in triumph and stamped their feet, and Voldemort grinned as he watched his Death Eaters fire bursts of red and silver lights from their wands in celebration. "I'm victorious!" He thought as he watched the lights shoot into the air.

"You see?" Voldemort screamed over the tumult. "The boy is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!" He pointed his wand at the boy. After all, there was no way the boy's body would be allowed to remain unsullied upon the forest floor; it must be subjected to humiliation to prove Voldemort's victory. The boy's body was lifted into the air, and was thrown back down. Voldemort did this, not once, but twice, three times again and again. Then Voldemort finally stopped and let the boy's body fall to the ground for the last time, the clearing echoed with jeers and shrieks of laughter as he did. "Now," said Voldemort, "We go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body?" He asked then a wicked idea struck him. He turned around and grinned. "Oh this will be just too good." He thought and with a flick of the wand Voldemort released the half giant, Hagrid from his bindings.

There was a fresh outbreak of laughter, and after a few moments Hagrid fell to the ground with a loud thud making it tremble. "You carry him," Voldemort said. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid." He ordered then looked at the Death Eaters. Voldemort said with a fiendish grin.

Someone slammed a pair of glasses onto the boy's face with deliberate force. Hagrid gently lifted the boy into his arms trembling with the force of his heaving sobs; great tears splashed down upon the boy as Hagrid cradled him in his arms, and Voldemort did not care in the slightest bit, but instead gave a devilish grin at the fact that for Hagrid and all the others at the Castle, all was lost.

"Move," said Voldemort, and Hagrid stumbled forward, forcing his way through the close-growing trees, back through the forest.

Branches caught at the boy's hair and robes, his mouth lolling open, his eyes shut, ad Voldemort quietly hummed to himself while the Death Eaters coed all around them, and while Hagrid sobbed blindly, He didn't even care that nobody looked to see whether a pulse beat in the boy's exposed neck...

* * *

The scenery suddenly changed. Voldemort was now standing in the great hall of the one place that had been like a home to him for so long.

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort was suddenly a flaming blur to the boy then Voldemort's high voice shrieked as they both yelled their best hope to the heavens, pointing their wands:

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled the boy.

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Voldemort saw his green jet meet the boy's own spell, watched his wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like a frisbee spinning through the air toward the boy, who had caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward. "This can't be..." He thought. It seemed the place that was where it all began for him, would now be the place where it all will end. With his arms splayed and his slit pupils of his scarlet eyes rolled upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, his white hands empty, his snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and the boy stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his shell.

* * *

Voldemort awoke with a start and in a cold sweat. He looked around him and saw that he was not dead but he was in his room in the Malfuy Manner. Sighing he laid a hand on the head of his snake companion, Nagini who had slithered over to him when he woke up. "That was no ordinary nightmare…" He thought as he stood. He went to the library library in order to see if the Malfuy family had any spell books he could use to avoid what he was curtain was a vision.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ell tell me what you think! Also I would love it if anyone could do a cover art for this story I can do 1 but I'm only good at anime and I want the cover art to look like the ones from the actual movies.**


End file.
